Company on the Moon
by DragoonDraconain
Summary: The Kishin Asura and the Lunar Princess Luna. the both of those meet after defeat. one has been here for much longer, the other recent. will these two be friend or foe? Do not own Luna or Asura.


The moon is a dark place. It glows of course, but if you aren't looking straight down at it you can't make anything out. Not that there is anything to look at when you are on the moon. There are the stars, but you don't need light to see those. do you?

The Kishin plopped down on the dusty surface. His hair and scarves moving slightly as he does so Memories and thoughts of the recent event still fresh in his mind. Slowly he rested his head on the palm of his hand as he growled quietly.

_Better the having your skin ripped of I suppose. _he thought to himself bitterly. _Brought down by a child, how humiliating_

He groped the land under him, not looking for anything in particular. A face of discontent plastered on his face, being expressed by his mouth and eyes. Normally he would cover up, but he didn't see any slight reason to do so. He was alone after all.

"I HATE THIS" Asura yelled as he threw a handful of moon-dust. His voice echoing He smirked slightly now, it felt good to do let that out. Unbeknownst to him though, that serves to alert another their to his presence.

The lunar princess was also thinking about the past, but she held much more guilt that the madness incarnate does. She blamed herself for the pain she caused, for hurting her family. For ruining what she and her sister spent their lives trying to build. Once again her eyes felt tears, but the lack of sustenance allowed none to form.

Luna was looking at the carefully made marks on the ground, ticks more accurately. She was counting the days, months, centuries accurately. She had already been here for eight hundred, and she knew that when that number reached a thousand things would change. And it scared her.  
_What will Celestia do? Even if I leave the moon without hatred, what if it all returns when i gets there. How will the ponies take to my return? What if i finds nothing else to be done except eternal night? And what am i to do? I can't just say sorry, my crimes are to great. Such an action would be insulting._

A loud yell that echoed across the moon snapped her our of her thoughts, and curiosity replaced her fear. As the moon was hers, she could easily find where it came from. But the dust bouncing into her view saved her the need of that action. quickly she stood up and in the direction of the dust.

Asura was shocked at what was before him.

_A pony, here. How? And is that, clothes? Why the hell is it wearing that! And that look. Almost. Majestic! Well whoever pet it is they sure loved it. To the extent of painting its mane... Which is moving._

Luna was just as surprised to see a human here.

_How is it living, the conditions on the moon are not suitable for anything living. I can live here, it is my moon after all. But this one should be dead. Then again, those features, the multiple eyes, perhaps he isn't human after all._

The two were both lost in thought and had just ended up staring a each other for a good few minutes before realizing it. Once they both had they just continued to stare, not knowing how to break the ice that has formed.

"Who-greeting-are you" they both began. Thy stared at each other for a bit before Luna gave a small cough and started again.

"Greetings. Our name is Luna. Our people often refer to us as the sovereign of the moon. You do not have to though. May we know your name?"

Luna knew this wasn't one of her subjects, so she refrained from using her royal voice. but she did keep it strong and powerful. Oblivious go the reaction it got.

Asura flinched and glared at this thing.

_It became worse and worse with every passing moment, it actually thinks it is a Monarch! Still, if it tells the truth, even i know better than to challenge something unknown on what it claims to be its land. Though i doubt it is more powerful._

Asura gave a smirk before he replied.

"That depends, do you want my name or what I am?"

This statement confused Luna greatly.

_Are they not he same?_ Instead of voicing these thoughts however, she gave a different answer.

"whichever you wish, what ever you give us will be how we will refer to you for now on though. So chose carefully."

A reasonable answer, the Kishin thought. Causing him to give a bigger smile.

_Should i scare her? Should i make her bows with respect? Oh, there are just so many sweet sweet things to do! Oh i cant choose. Still, for now atleast._

"I am Asura, first born son of Lord Death" he smirk, expecting her to offer apologies for the disrespect she had shown before, how prideful she was.

_Now i know i have heard of Lords Death before, but a child. And first born, he has had others? This is new, perhaps when i return i shall give him a visit._

"I have heard of your father, but I had been unaware of any children. However, if you are such an important part why are you not by his side?"

The look and he words were both unexpected responses.

_Where is her fear and respect! Such should be making her bow! Who does she think she is speaking to me that way... Right, royalty._

"I am under no obligation to tell you anything _Luna_."

His tone disgusts the Lunar princess.

_He does not have to call me by any tittles, But i demand to have proper respects! This is my moon after all!. This, this is. Too familiar No! I must not think of that, i will only lose my temper._

She took a look around. The barren moon she had been trapped on for the past eight hundred years, and another look at Asura. Letting out an exasperated sigh she spoke.

"You are right. Our apologies, we are just suspicious of anyone here. For all we know you could be someone sent by my sister to finish us off."

Now that was news. Family troubles.

_This is most interesting, not only i have troubles with another powerful being once called family. Eheheh, lets see how much more i can get out of her._

"Well, i may be more inclined to tell you of my father and if you elaborate more on you and your sister."

She expected him to pick up on that, she had many thing she wished to speak of to others who are able to reply. This was her chance.

"we are unsure how to start. There are many things, i guess to put it shortly. We had a. Disagreement over the fate of our land, one that led to me losing and being sent here."

_Wonderful! This is wonderful, we both know the feeling... Wait, no. This is wrong! This is wrong!_

Something about that answer turned his opinion from amusement to terror.

_We are so alike. No it, can't be. We aren't, we. This is wrong! WRONG WRONG WRONG! Yet still, i cant say we aren't similar. But NO! No no NONONONO!_

Unconsciously he wrapped up his face and started to curl up. This thing knew how it felt.

_Why? It shouldn't know, it can't IT IS FORBIDDEN!_

Luna quickly realized something was wrong, when he started to close himself off, she knew. She could feel his fear.

_I have jumped the gun, i have been treating him like an adult when i should have treated him like a child._

She slowly walked over to where he is, gently placing wing around him.

"Shh, it is okay. You do not need to speak." she spoke in response to his shifting as she embraced him. Her voice now possessing none of her previous harsh or power.

Slowly she laid beside the now cowering Kishin, pulling him to lay his head on top of her. And she slowly closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
